Moi, Draco jaloux? jamais!
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: Harry semble vouloir rendre Draco jaloux... mais est ce que c'est vraiment le cas où serait ce une simple illusion que son coeur lui fait voir? HpDm...OS


**Auteure**: Love Draco Malefoy

**Titre**: Moi Draco, Jaloux?... jamais!

**Rating**: K

**Paring**: Draco/Harry

**Résumé**: Harry semble vouloir rendre Draco jaloux... mais est-ce que c'est vraiment le cas où serait-ce une constatation lors d'une embrassade qui changera la vie de notre Harry?

**Disclamer**: Tout est à J.K.Rowling, les personnages... les lieux... sauf peut-être le caractère un peu hors du commun de notre Harry

**Avertissement**: Et bien même les homophobes peuvent lire puisque ce n'est qu'un baiser échangé mais les cas extrèmes peuvent s'en aller.

* * *

_o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  
_

Comment veux-tu que je me retienne Potter de te donner ce coup de poing au visage alors que tu te trouves sous moi, et sans aucun moyen de t'enfuir.

-Malefoy... je t'en prie.. je... je ne voulais pas faire ce que je t'ai fais...

Je vous explique. Monsieur le survivant s'est décidé, trois jours plus tôt, qu'il voulait me faire... flamber. Voilà. Il s'est décidé à sortir avec ce crétin de Blaise Zabini, juste pour me rendre jaloux et moi, comme un bon, je rentre dans la salle commune des Serpentard, et qui est-ce que je vois, étendus sur un divan de cuir de notre salle commune? Pas ce crétin de Blaise et l'autre qu'est Potter? Surtout que la position dans laquelle ils se trouvent pourrait être compromettante, si elle était comprise. Une jambe par ci, une autre par-là, je suis censé comprendre quelque chose à ce... spagetthi moi? Bah! Je ne fais qu'hurler aux deux abruttis de ne pas faire de bruit tandis que je révise mon examen de potion.

-Malefoy...

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore cet imbécile de Potter? Il ne voit pas que je suis en train d'étudier pour un examen important qu'il aurait aussi à étudier, étant donné ses potions en cour... Alors je lui jette une insulte à la figure et je le laisse là, à retourner voir son Zabini chéri. Il me prend vraiment pour un bon à rien. Je me rend simplement dans ma chambre de préfet et... chanceux comme je suis, Potter me cour après. Sans Blaise toutefois.

-Quoi encore Potter?  
-Je... je voulais m'excuser... je... je ne voulais pas le faire dans la salle commune...

Il ne pouvait pas simplement dire: "Je ne voulais pas te briser le coeur en mille morceaux en le faisant devant toi et dans ta salle commune?" Mais non! Il fallait qu'il me dise qu'il était désolé qu'il aie manqué le faire dans ma salle commune. Ce Potter est vraiment devenu ce que je craignais au fil du temps... une putain. Voilà maintenant six mois qu'il a entreprit de coucher avec la quasi totalité de l'école, et il a presque finit! À croire que ce n'est pas à deux qu'il passe ses soirées... Et maintenant, c'est Blaise...

-Malefoy... je suis désolé...  
-DÉSOLÉ DE QUOI POTTER? VA RETROUVER TON BEAU BLAISE ET LÂCHE-MOI! JE VEUX ÉTUDIER ... MOI!

Et là, je lui claque ma porte au nez. Point Barre. Il n'avait pas à me faire... pardonnez le langague... chier! Je le laisse à la porte, à cogner comme un déchainer, sans que je ne daigne tourner la poignée pour le laisser entrer dans MA chambre à MOI. Alors que je l'entend pleurer de l'autre côté de la porte, adossé sans doute à celle-ci, il se décide à essayer tous les mots de passe possible, mais il ne se douterait pas de celui que j'ai choisit.

-Harry... Draco... Potter... Serpentard... Gryffondor...Malefoy... Harry Potter... Draco Malefoy... Mangemort... Voldemort... Serpent... Lion...

Non! Il a trouvé mon mot de passe... Merde de merde de merde... Merde, la porte s'ouvre... oh non... Par Merlin! Mais il est malade ce Potter... Il a les yeux gonflés et rouges... il a vraiment pleuré! Potter... qu'est-ce que tu fais... pourquoi tu t'approches comme ça de moi... Potter... tu me fais peur... non, arrête de t'approcher... mmm...

J'aime ce baiser qu'il me donne, mais je dois résister alors je le repousse violemment contre la porte et je m'éloigne de lui.

-SORT D'ICI POTTER! C'EST MA CHAMBRE! COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ COLLER TES LÈVRES CONTRE LES MIENNES! TU N'ES QU'UNE PUTAIN POTTER! UNE PUTAIN !  
-Malefoy... Draco... je m'excuse... je ne voulais pas t'embrasser... je m'excuse... reste ici... reste avec moi... je veux rester avec toi... je... je veux être ton ami Malefoy...

Je me suis alors ramassé, va savoir comment, en train de serrer cette putain dans mes bras purs. Potter, je te hais! Mais pourquoi je ne me sépare pas de cette étreinte? Pourquoi je reste là, à ne rien faire? Pourquoi ma main voyage dans son dos comme ça?

Et je me retrouve là... Potter qui me dit qu'il ne voulait pas... bref, une trop longue histoire... Je m'approche alors lentement de son visage et je l'embrasse. Enfin, il m'embrasse, mais cette fois-ci, je garde son baiser et je lui dit soucement à l'oreille:

-Tu n'es qu'à moi Potter.  
-Toi, Draco Malefoy, Jaloux?

Moi, Draco... Jaloux? ... Jamais!

* * *

**_Fin!_**

* * *

**Plutôt court comme OS... mais bon, je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire d'autre sans mettre de gros Lemon... bon, je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous auraient aimé un lemon mais... non. Alez lire mes autres fanfics pour ca...**

**Sinon, la suite des autres fanfics sera affichée dans mon profil...**

**Adios **


End file.
